


Sleeping Beauty

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elucien - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: ‘Wake me up’ kisses because foxboy and flower girl need to constantly lock lips.





	Sleeping Beauty

Waking her mate up with a kiss had been a spur of a moment decision on Elain’s part.

She remembered the first time she had kissed Lucien awake and it made her smile every time. They had spent another afternoon in what was now her garden at the House of Wind and Lucien had dozed off while she quietly worked. He really hadn’t meant to but with the nice breeze and the warm, comfortable feeling of the sun over them, he couldn’t help it.

Elain had watched him as he dozed and an overwhelming urge to just touch him came over her. She had moved closer to him, careful not to wake him up and then gingerly placed a feather-like kiss on his cheek.

He hadn’t stirred.

Resisting a giggle, she had leaned in and placed another on his nose.

This time his face scrunched up before relaxing again but still, Lucien didn’t wake.

Elain hesitated then. Normally,  _he_  initiated the kisses. The pace of their relationship had been pleasantly steady. Would he be too bothered if she kissed him then? While he was asleep?

_Only one way to find out._

Elain leaned in once more and then pressed her soft lips against his lips and instantly Lucien’s eyes had fluttered open. He found Elain leaning over, a blush on her cheeks, smiling nervously.

"I’m sorry, dove.” he said immediately. “I didn’t mean to nod off.”

She ignored his response, her gaze flickering between his mouth and his eyes again. “Was that okay?” she whispered and his brows furrowed.

“Was what okay?”

“The kiss!” she said indignantly, color flushing deeply on her cheeks again and Lucien’s lips twitched, amused.

“More than okay.” he replied, his fingers moving up to graze her cheek lightly. “In fact, I’m going to keep pretending I’m asleep so you can do it again and again.”

Elain laughed then leaned in and again, placed a more firm kiss on his lips that he eagerly returned.

“I didn’t know you were supposed to be Sleeping Beauty.” she teased as they pulled away.

“I have the hair for it.” he said with a shrug and a grin and she snorted. “I guess it’s your duty to wake me up with kisses every morning then.”

Elain only rolled her eyes with a smile but the idea had taken root in her mind and she decided right then and there, that was exactly what she would be doing.

Because they didn’t share a room, the last thing Lucien expected was to find her in his the next morning.

“Elain?” he mumbled sleepily as she peppered his face with kisses.

Her only response was a giggle and another sweet kiss on the lips before sneaking back out the way she had sneaked in, leaving him confused on whether it actually happened or not.

When he addressed it at breakfast, she had only shrugged with a cheeky smile.

The morning after, Elain had done it again. She then did it again the morning after that and the morning after that and it soon became part of their routine. She got so used to waking up early and enjoying the sight of him sleeping so peacefully as she crawled under the sheets next to him, that she couldn’t remember what it was like not to wake up and do this. Half the time Elain just stared at him, memorizing every inch of his face before actually waking him up.

The first time Lucien had woken up before she arrived and pretended to be asleep, Elain had given him a playful glare, only poking him before sticking her tongue out and leaving him in a fit of laughter.

The second time he had dared to pretend to be sleeping, she had huffed annoyed at him, already retreating from the bed.

“Wait, don’t go!” he called out, laughing as he pulled her back to him while she protested. “I want my morning kiss!”

“No. I only give you morning kisses when you’re a sleeping beauty. If you’re already awake, there’s no need for kisses.” Elain had argued, her nose high in the air, feigning a haughty attitude and Lucien had grinned.

“But you’re already here.” he said, his voice dropping dangerously and Elain bit her lip as he pulled her body fully against his. “It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity.”

Elain blushed as he leaned closer and then, just as he was about to claim her lips, she planted her hand on his face and lightly shoved him back.

“No sleeping beauty, no morning kisses.” she said sweetly then giggled as Lucien snorted. Sticking her tongue out again, she slid out of his bed and left him whining.

Soon, Elain stopped resisting when he only pretended to be asleep because if Lucien enjoyed Elain waking him up with kisses, Elain enjoyed it ten times more than he did.

To add to the fun, she started wearing lipstick for her morning kisses. So not only did Lucien start waking up to the sound of her giggles and intoxicating scent, but to lipstick marks all over him. The first time this had happened and he caught the sight of himself in the mirror, he found his entire face, neck, and upper chest marked by her in a blood red shade. Lucien had grinned so stupidly, he was sure his face was going to break.

That morning at breakfast, after the Inner Circle had hooted and hollered at the one kiss mark he had purposely left on his neck, Lucien demanded she move into his room with him and Elain happily obliged.

In the beginning of this new arrangement, Elain had still kept the kisses simple and sweet. But the more mornings her body woke up tangled in his, the less she wanted it to be sweet and the more she wanted it to be consuming. Their relationship had progressed. The two had certainly shared many hot and heavy moments that it seemed fruitless to hold back anymore.

Nonetheless, it took her a few mornings before she acted on her desires. Dressed in a sheer lacy nightgown that had tested Lucien’s willpower the night before, Elain finally straddled him, gently grinding on him as she claimed his lips.

Lucien had shot right up, his arms coming around her waist as she giggled.

“Good morning.” she whispered against his lips, her hips moving achingly slow. He blinked sleepily at her for a few seconds before grinning.

“Correction,” he whispered and gently thrust up, earning him a gasp. “It’s a  _great_  morning.”

Lucien flipped them over then and the morning kisses turned into exactly what Elain had wanted them to be, fire flowing in her veins as the two completely devoured each other. Clothes vanished as their hands touched each other everywhere and when they finally became one, the morning kiss that followed that first thrust, sealed their bond.

Kiss after kiss, as their bodies moved together, neither knowing where one began and the other ended. The morning kiss had sent them into a frenzy that lasted the rest of the day and into the night and when Lucien woke up the next morning, all on his own without his usual morning kiss, he blinked in confusion.

His gaze flickered to his mate, beautifully naked and curled on her side, the sheets only tucked around her. He stared at her lovingly, tenderly, before leaning and gently placing a kiss on her lips.

Elain’s eyes fluttered open slowly and she found Lucien grinning at her.

“The title sleeping beauty does suit you more.”

She blinked then turned to lay on her back, pointing to her lips with a sleepy smile. Lucien chuckled then leaned down, claiming her lips with a slow, sensual kiss that woke Elain right up. She made to wrap her arms around him but Lucien pulled back and a whine left her lips.

“But I want more morning kisses.” she said, pouting and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

“There’s a second set of lips I’d like to kiss, if you don’t mind.” he whispered and Elain’s entire body heated up.

“I like the sound of that.” she whispered in return with a giggle.

He shot her mischievous look and then slowly said, “Unless you’re already wide awake...if so, morning kisses aren’t necessary then.”

The teasing tone immediately had her closing her eyes, feigning sleep and Lucien laughed as he peppered hot kisses down her neck, and collarbone.

“I distinctly remember  _someone_  saying ‘no sleeping beauty, no morning kisses’.” he said, yanking the sheets aside as his lips trailed down the valley between her breasts and further down her stomach. Elain bit her lip, holding back a moan. “Is my sleeping beauty already awake?”

Elain risked opening one eye to find him watching her then immediately closed it again with a giggle, causing Lucien to laugh once more, his breath fanning against her body and goosebumps spread across her skin.

“No.” she replied breathlessly and he grinned, leaving light kisses on her inner thighs.

“Mm, but it sounds like she is.” he said quietly, his lips inching closer and closer to where she needed him. “Maybe I should stop.”

Her head shot up and she playfully glared at him. “ _I’m asleep_.” she said firmly and she let her head fall back down, her eyes closing as Lucien snorted. “Continue.”

“So demanding.” he said, kissing everywhere but where she wanted him. “Even in her sleep.”

“Lucien.”

“I didn’t even know sleeping beauties talked in their sleep.”

“ _Lucien._ ”

“I’m so blessed, aren’t I?”

“Lucien  _please_  --”

Elain’s whining was immediately replaced by a whimper of pleasure as Lucien indeed gave her the long awaited morning kiss she seeked.

It turned out, morning kisses weren’t the only effective way to wake a mate up. The two soon discovered that while their morning wake-me-up method had been sweet, there were many other ways to achieve the same goal.

What started with a whisper, ended with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
